Miserable
by Spockette
Summary: Feeling miserable? Lee sure is. Let's look in on Lee as Amanda makes him take a sick day.


Author: Spockette  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow & Mrs. King and all related characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The story itself is the property of the author.  
  
Summary: Feeling miserable? Let's look in on Lee as Amanda makes him take a sick day.  
  
MISERABLE  
  
The alarm woke him promptly at 5:30am. Sitting up in his bed, he felt the room swim.  
  
"Woah!" he placed a hand to his head. Then the feeling passed and he wandered to the bathroom to ready himself for the day. After showering and shave, he returned to his bedroom to dress. He chose his grey suit and black slender tie. He stood back to admire himself in the mirror.  
  
A rush of nausea overtook him and he hurried to the bathroom. After vomiting what was left of last night's late dinner, he felt somewhat better.  
  
"Must be something I ate" he mumbled to himself. He grabbed his keys off the dresser and left for the Agency.  
  
********************  
  
A pale and shaking Lee Stetson entered the Q-Bureau that morning. Amanda King sat behind her desk, shuffling papers.  
  
"Good morning Lee." she said as he entered.  
  
He uttered a weak grunt "Morning"  
  
She looked up as he dragged his tall frame over to fall down in his chair.  
  
"What's wrong?" she rose to look at him closer.  
  
He looked up at her. "I don't feel so good today. I think I might be catching a cold."  
  
She felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "Sweetheart, you're burning up. Let's go down to the clinic."  
  
He raised a hand "Oh no! I'm fine. It's just a little cold, that's all."  
  
"Well, if you say so."  
  
She left him alone and returned to her desk. He poured himself a cup of coffee. He couldn't concentrate and felt miserable. He ached all over. Nausea rushed over him again and he hurried to the bathroom to heave in the toilet. He staggered back toward his desk with Amanda right behind him. He felt so weak. She loosened the knot in his tie and unbuttoned his top collar button.  
  
"You really look awful, Lee. Please let me take you down to the clinic."  
  
He sighed heavily, defeated by her pleading eyes. He really could use something for the nausea.  
  
********************  
  
He was freezing and feeling terribly ill. His throat was becoming sore and his head felt heavy with congestion. He was poked and prodded by the clinic staff. He was running a 103E temperature and was dehydrated. Just before he had arrived at the clinic he had to stop and rush off to the bathroom again, this time with stomach cramps and diarrhea. The clinic staff handed him a handful of pills to take and lay him down on one of the exam tables. Amanda never left his side. Much to his dismay, an IV was started in his right arm to replace some of his lost electrolytes. Dr. Anderson then examined him, feeling his stomach and listening to his heart and lungs.  
  
"You've got a good dose of whatever you have. Probably viral. Be sure to drink plenty of fluids even though you may vomit them back up. You don't want to have to come back here dehydrated again."  
  
The IV was removed from his arm after the fluids had finished draining into his body. "Here are your prescriptions. Take them as prescribed. It will help settle your stomach and stop the diarrhea. Go home, Lee. Get plenty of rest."  
  
Amanda had called Billy as he was dressing. He felt weak but at least his stomach had settled for now. The nurse checked his temperature again. It was 101.9E. Better but still not good.  
  
Amanda helped him back to the Q-Bureau and he picked up his keys to leave. Another rush of dizziness overpowered him and he staggered, losing his balance and almost crashing into her desk. She placed him in the chair beside her desk.  
  
"You're sick Lee. Let me take you home. Mr. Melrose gave me the rest of the day to take care of you." She felt sorry for him because he was never this sick or weak.  
  
He smiled at her, "I would like that Amanda. Thanks."  
  
He could hardly make his aching body move to get to her car. She put her arm around his waist and helped him walk out to the waiting car. He really loved Amanda a lot and she helped him any way she could.  
  
********************  
  
Ushering him to his apartment was no easy task as he was very tired and weaker than he was earlier. He had began to cough and sneeze as the virus coursed through his body. He sank down into his couch with a sigh, rubbing his face and running his hand through his hair. Amanda knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.  
  
He put a hand on his stomach, "Eww....not right now, OK."  
  
"Drink some juice for me then." She poured him a cold glass of orange juice from his refrigerator and he slowly sipped at it. He lay back on the couch and she brushed the hair from his forehead.  
  
"Come on" she held out her hands to him. He looked at her with a questioning glance. "Let's get you to bed."  
  
"Oh, Amanda....I'm OK here." "No, the bedroom is where you need to be. You can rest much better in bed."  
  
Groaning, he rose as she pulled at his arm, helping him up from the couch.  
  
"Amanda, I can undress myself" he grumbled as she was unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Ssssh..." she put a finger to his lips as she continued to unbutton his slacks. After she had stripped him of his clothing, he stood there in his boxers. "Into bed, now." she demanded.  
  
Tenderly helping him into bed, she helped him raise his feet and get under the covers. He was too tired to offer any complaints as he lay back into the pillows on his bed. He coughed dryly and she brought him some ice water in a glass.  
  
"Get some sleep, OK?" She tucked in the blankets around his shivering body. She played with his hair and he closed his eyes. She sat there a while before quietly rising to let him sleep.  
  
He stirred "...Manda?"  
  
"Yes Lee"  
  
"Stay here with me.... a little bit longer."  
  
She looked to him, his eyes were still closed. "OK"  
  
She sat beside him on the edge of his bed, holding his hand. He began to snore quietly. He was a lot like a child, sick for the first time. She knew he wouldn't follow the Doctor's instructions unless she was there to make him. His boyish features relaxed and he slept. She was so in love with him. She gently placed a hand upon his chest. He didn't stir as she rose this time.  
  
Going into his kitchen she searched for something to fix for dinner. Miraculously, he had some steaks in his freezer.  
  
*********************  
  
Coughing and groaning later alerted her that Lee was awake. He appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, fastening his robe around his body. He was pale and his hair was tousled. "Lee, you shouldn't be up."  
  
"Aw, Amanda. I can't just lay in there." He fell down into the couch. She went to his side.  
  
"Here, put your feet up, there." she fluffed the pillow supporting his back. "We will have dinner in a few minutes. Do you feel up to it yet?"  
  
"No not really but I'll try."  
  
She busied herself in his kitchen. After a few minutes she looked over to check on him. His head was back against the pillows. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. He was exhausted. She let him sleep and evening came quickly. He had no further episodes of vomiting or diarrhea. She had thrown a blanket over him as he slept. Sweat had broken out on his forehead as the fever broke. She called home to let mother and the boys know she was working late and not to wait up on her. She couldn't leave him like this. She sat on the opposite couch, reading a magazine she picked up from his table.  
  
He coughed as he started to stir, waking up. "Mmmm....something smells good." he said, stretching.  
  
She brought him a dinner plate and together they ate. Lee ate hardly anything at all. She made him drink more juice before cleaning up the dishes.  
  
"How do you feel Sweetheart?" she asked and placed her hand on his chest.  
  
"A little bit better. At least I'm not as sick as I was this morning."  
  
She helped him into the bedroom again and he showered, changing into clean boxers and pajamas. She put out his medicine in a cup and had it ready for him when he climbed into bed. He frowned after he drank the bitter cough syrup he had been prescribed. He was glad to have Amanda there. There was no way he would remember to take all those pills. It was late when she left to go home. She placed his morning medicines out on the kitchen bar and told him she would call him and come to pick him up in the morning as he had no car.  
  
He slept soundly all night and woke in the morning still weak but not as sick. His head was congested and he had a cough and sore throat but at least he could deal with it. Amanda called and later arrived to pick him up. He still felt cold and tired but managed to make it through the day. They went out for lunch. He had the soup. It was all he felt like eating but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Amanda. I want to thank you for last night. I wouldn't know what to do without you."  
  
"Oh Lee, I was glad to help you. You know that I would do anything for you."  
  
He smiled at her knowing it was true.  
  
He finished up early and went back to his apartment to rest. Lying across the couch, he missed Amanda's soothing touch on his forehead. He fell asleep, dreaming of the day when he would ask her to be his wife. They would then be together forever, always. 


End file.
